Of New York And Boyfriends
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: Kurt and Puck are one loved up couple, and on the same they hook up, Mr Schue announces the Glee club is going to New York, what trouble will the gleeks get into in the big apple? R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Had quite an EPIC idea for a fic today :) Well in my eyes it's an epic idea… Well see for youself, please review and enjoy :)**

I walked down the corridor clutching Kurt's little hand. We were both smiling like fucking retards but we didn't care. The corridors were empty anyway and we were on our way to Glee. To cut a long story short I had just proclaimed my love for the beautiful soprano and he, luckily, felt the same. So here we are. Smiling like two idiots in love and about to tell the Glee club where they could stick their disapproval (we were both hoping they wouldn't disapprove though).

We got to the choir room and I looked at him. He was giving me a worried glance.

"Noah-" He began but I shushed him.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to do this and no, I don't think they'll disapprove." I told him smiling.

He gave a heart-melting smile (yes that sounded gay and I don't care!) and I opened the door for him.

The Glee club looked confused at our joined hands as we walked in. Berry was about to open her mouth when Mr Schue spoke.

"Kurt, Puck take a seat." He smiled. Quite oblivious to our hands.

"Actually, Mr Schue, we have something we'd like to tell the Glee Club." I said proudly receiving a squeeze from Kurt.

Mr Schue glanced at our hands and raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay. Well me first?" He asked pointing to the chairs.

I shrugged and led Kurt to the chairs, everyone's eyes glued on us.

"So guys, since our big win at Regionals this year I've decided we all need a little break. How would you guys feel, about going to New York!" Mr Schue exclaimed excitedly.

The Glee club went nut's. Rachel was babbling to herself and a little to Finn. The boys were hi-fiving and the girls were chatting excitedly. I then turned my attention to Kurt. His eyes were practically shining. He was being silent but Puck knew that this obviously was a big deal for him.

"Fan of New York are you?" I smirked.

He turned to face me, a brilliant smile on his face. "Fan is an understatement! I've always wanted to go to New York Puck! It's like a dream!" He gushed happily.

I smiled. Not my normal trademark smirk but a genuine smile.

"This is like the best day ever! New York with all of you, got the sexiest boyfriend ever, and Eastenders is an hour long tonight!" Kurt babbled.

I smirked at the sexiest boyfriend part. What? I _am_ sexy! Kurt noticed me smiling. "What are you grinning at?" He asked.

"You. You're adorable." I blushed. "Don't tell anyone I said that." I added hastily.

I didn't regret the comment. Especially when Kurt grinned cutely and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you bad-ass." He giggled.

"Are you questioning my badass-ness?" I asked incredulously, but I was smiling.

"Maybe." Kurt smiled.

With that, I swung him down so he was sort of lying on my lap but I had his head in my arms. If we'd been standing up he'd have been a couple of inches off the floor. His eyes were wide but he kept the smile on his face. He reached up and nipped my nose and no one, _no one_ get's away with that! I crushed my lips to his and kissed him thoroughly. It was hot.

"Puck? Kurt?" Mr Schue cleared his throat.

"Yep?" I looked up from attacking Kurt's mouth to find 11 pairs of wide eyes staring at me and Kurt. "Oh…" I grinned bringing Kurt back up to sit back on his chair but not letting go of his hand. (Because I'm _that _badass!).

"So, I guess this is what you wanted to tell us?" Artie asked gently.

"Um, yeah." Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a light red colour.

"How…when…?" Tina began.

"Well actually, just now. I finally got the balls to tell Kurt I was in love with him and well, fortunately for me, he felt the same." I told them all giving Kurt a small smile.

"I know it's a shock but we're hoping you won't treat us any different." Kurt half asked half said.

It was silent for about half a second. "Of course we won't!" Mercedes breathed. "But if you dare hurt him Puck…"She trailed off.

I shivered. I'm badass but even I wouldn't take on Aretha. "I won't hurt him."

"Man. Shouldn't I be pissed because it's my step-brother you're dating?" Finn asked, sounding confused.

"Well, hopefully not? I mean, it'd be cool right? I mean I get to hang out with my boyfriend _and _my best friend when I go to your house." I explained to him.

"Oh. Yeah I hadn't thought about it like that. Okay!" Finn happily agreed putting a dopey grin on his face.

"And you guys are all cool with it?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Sure!" The club cried.

"Well that's enough drama for today guys. Let's get on with some songs yeah? And Kurt, Puck? I'm happy for you two." Mr Schue nodded at me and Kurt.

GLEE

"Can I just ask?" Matt started. "Are you two going to be making moon-eyes at each other all the time from now on?"

The club laughed.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Puck exclaimed.

"Please. Puck you tripped over your own feet _four _times this rehearsal because you were staring at Kurt."

The club laughed again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. "If you had a boyfriend as hot as this, how could you not stare at him?" Puck asked them cockily, slinging an arm around a now scarlet Kurt.

It was the glee clubs turn to roll their eyes.

"You want a ride home?" Kurt asked.

"Actually…I was wondering…if it's not too much trouble…" Puck started.

"Spit it out…" Kurt smiled.

"Could I come introduce myself to your dad?" Puck looked shy and faced downwards.

Kurt's face broke into a huge grin. "Of course! You actually wanna do that? You've seen my dad right?"

"Yeah, but the sooner he knows about us, the sooner I can get him to approve of me."

Kurt looked at Puck, wondering if this was still the same guy who used to throw him in dumpsters and slushie him. He leant forward and kissed Puck gently on the lips.

"Get a room!" Artie shouted from across the parking lot.

"Let's go." Kurt whispered.

GLEE

Puck and Kurt were stood in front of Burt Hummel looking like naughty teenagers sent to the headmaster. The plan to 'let Mr Hummel know how much I love your son and would do anything for' hadn't gone down too well. They had been caught making out on the doorstep and before either could say anything they were dragged inside by the collar.

"Dad. I can explain." Kurt started.

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Can you?"

Kurt opened his mouth a few times. "No." He settled on sighing.

"Mr Hummel, if I may?" Puck asked nervously.

Burt nodded slightly. "I am helplessly in love with your son. He is amazing and perfect in every single way and me with my tongue down his throat wasn't the way I wanted to tell you how much I love him but it's just sorta happened that way. I'm sorry and I really hope you can accept me as Kurt's boyfriend."

Burt looked Puck up and down a few times. Then leaned back and squinted. "Kurt? Are you sure he's gay?" He whispered. Puck held back a laugh and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Look, I need to know, what would you do for my son? How would you protect him, make him happy?"

"I would love to say I'd die for him, but I wouldn't. Truth is, I'd rather live for him, that way he'd never be alone." Puck explained.

"Good answer Mohawk. Just…don't let me catch you doing that on my doorstep again please?" Burt pleaded. The boys blushed and nodded. "And…be…safe. Alright?" Burt told them.

"Oh God dad, please!" Kurt cried as he dragged Noah down to his basement.

GLEE

"Sorry about my dad. He's just protective of me. I love him to pieces but he sure is embarrassing." Kurt told Noah. They were snuggled on the sofa watching Eastenders.

"Don't worry about it. He just loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt." Puck told him rubbing circles onto his back.

"Yeah I know." Kurt said. "Why have you stopped?" He pouted when Puck stopped rubbing the circles.

"Sorry baby I didn't know you were enjoying it." Noah laughed and started again.

"Hmmm." Kurt hummed.

Noah bit back a laugh at his noise. "Kurt?

"Hm?"

"You want a massage?"

Kurt moaned. "Please?"

Puck flipped himself so he straddled Kurt from behind. Which would've been a pretty sexual position if Puck was still that guy, but he wasn't, so he lifted Kurt's shirt off his body gently and folded it onto the table. He gently started to knead Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt moaned loudly.

"You ever had a massage before?" Puck asked.

"No. But hmm, it's definitely going to a hmm, experience I will enjoy." Kurt told him in between his moans. "You are amazing at that you know?"

"Yeah, give my ma massages when she get's stressed y'know?" Puck said.

"Hmmm." Was the only reply from the drowsy Kurt.

After half an hour massaging Kurt's back, Kurt stopped him. "What?" Puck asked.

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked quietly. Puck smiled and turned him over.

He slowly leant down and began to slowly kiss him. It was slow and passionate. Kurt was opening his mouth a lot. Puck leaned back and looked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Tongue. In my mouth? Jeesh Puck you sure you are the super stud of Mckinley?"

"Hey! I didn't wanna go too fast!" He protested.

Kurt just smiled and leant back up to kiss Puck. Puck slowly let his tongue enter Kurt's mouth and they kept a slow rhythm.

Burt walked towards his son's door and opened it slowly. He began walking inside. He looked down from the stairs to see his son slowly kissing the boy who claimed to love him. Burt was about to storm down there with rip the young man away from his son (who had his fucking shirt off!), but then he stopped. The kiss was slow and loving. It wasn't a 'I wanna fuck your son into the sofa' kind of kiss'. It was more of an 'I love you so much' kiss. Burt pretending he couldn't see Puck's tongue slowly go in and out of Kurt's mouth closed the door again and left them too it.

The boys looked up when they heard the slight click of the door. They looked from the door to each other. "Do you think he was angry?" Puck asked worriedly.

"If he was, he wouldn't of left us." Kurt reassured him.

"Okay. If you are sure."

"Puck? Do you wanna stay the night? Just…fall asleep with me?" Kurt asked.

"I'd love to." Puck smiled kissing Kurt's nose and carrying him to the bed.

GLEE

Burt had to wake the teens up in the morning, with the help of Carole and Finn. Kurt never was a morning person and with a warm body lying next to him it was even harder. I wasn't a shock to Burt to find them in bed together considering he hadn't heard or seen Puck leave. He was pleased to see that they clearly hadn't had sex though.

"Kurt! Puck! Wake up! You have school!" Burt shook them.

"Too loud!" Kurt whined and pouted, crawling closer to Puck. Finn and Burt rolled their eyes when Carole and Puck began to coo at Kurt.

"Come on guys!" Finn tried.

"Hey, Kurt. If you get up I will give you another massage tonight." Puck whispered softly, though loud enough for people to hear.

Carole put her hand on her heart and smiled. "Dude, massage?" Finn asked Puck.

"Leave him alone Finn! You might wanna do something romantic like that for Rachel!" Carole scolded him.

The massage plan had worked though as Kurt had sat up. "You coming?" Puck asked.

"Carry me." Kurt demanded like a little boy.

Puck just laughed and stood up. Making the gesture for Kurt to climb onto his back. Burt rolled his eyes again and followed them upstairs with Carole and Finn. They stood in the doorway of the kitchen as Puck dropped Kurt onto the table and kissed him quickly. "Can I take a shower?" He asked the room.

"Sure, down the hallway second on the left." Burt told him.

"Thanks." He said giving Kurt one last kiss before leaving the room.

Kurt jumped up from the table with a grin on his face as he switched on the coffee machine. "What?" He asked the two grinning faces and one with a raised eyebrow. "What!

**There it is…first chapter :) second will be the flight to New York so quite a big time jump but will make more sense once written :) review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So WOW! Thanks for the reviews guys, they actually really make you wanna upload faster :L I was at school when I checked my email and the reviews made me wanna write it but I had to wait till I got home :) well now I'm home here is the next chapter :) hope you enjoy:**

Kurt sat in the back of his dad's car with Finn. "You excited?" Finn asked him.

"Um yeah!" Kurt exclaimed. "Of course I am! It's New York!"

Finn laughed. "Okay, okay. And um, you and…you and Puck? How you guys doing?" He asked awkwardly.

Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're doing fine….Finn what's this about?"

Finn shuffled awkwardly. "Well I'm your brother right? So I should look out for you." He said.

Kurt smiled. "Well thanks, but you really don't have to worry, Noah is lovely to me."

"That's good." Finn smiled and settled back down.

Carole looked at Burt who was raging around trying to find the directions to the airport.

"Burt are you okay?" Carole asked gently.

"Yes. Would be better if the bloody map was were I bloody left it last night!" He shouted.

"Look I know you are worried about Kurt but he'll be fine. He has Finn to look after him and I swear Puck would kill anyone who tried to hurt him. Plus he'll be with the Glee club the whole time!" Carole told him.

"I know." Burt sighed. "I know I just…he's never been away for so long."

"It's only two weeks. He'll be home before you know it." Carole told him smiling.

"I guess." Burt said, picking up the map he'd found and walking out to the car.

GLEE

Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt reached the airport and looked around. Mr Schue said to meet them in the Starbucks near the first escalator.

"Can you see them anywhere?" Carole asked.

"No. If Kurt had seen them he's be off like a rocket to hug his boyfriend." Finn laughed as Kurt hit him.

"There they are!" Kurt said pointing to Mercedes. They rushed to hug each other.

"Heya, boy! I'm so excited!" Mercedes gushed.

"Oh my Gaga so am I! Think of the shops!" Kurt replied dreamily. "Where's Puck?"

"He's not here yet. We're still waiting for him and Tina." Mr Schue told him.

"We'll be off then. See you later boys, we'll miss you!" Carole said kissing both boys on the cheek.

"Bye! Bye dad!" Kurt called waving.

"Be careful son. Bye." Burt said to him as he turned round he bumped straight into Puck.

"Mr Hummel! Hey!" Puck said holding out his hand hopefully.

Burt took it but kept a stony face. He thought Puck was nice but hey, this guy was still dating his son.

"Puck!" Kurt cried and flung himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"Hey baby!" Puck said kissing him chastely.

Kurt saw Tina come off the escalator. "Hang on, just gonna say hey to Tina." He said and rushed off.

"Here, Puck? Take care of him okay? It would mean a lot to know he had someone looking out for him." Burt asked him.

"Sure I will! Mr Hummel, I'd rather go back to juvie then Kurt get's hurt." Puck told him.

"Thanks son. And err, call me Burt." He said shaking Puck's hand one last time and moving on with Carole.

Noah grinned to himself. Operation, 'make Burt Hummel love me' is a go.

GLEE

The club were sat on their flight, getting ready for takeoff. Kurt was gazing out the window. "I can't believe I'm going to New York." He said dreamily.

"You better believe it baby!" Noah said laughing.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed. It was silent for a few minutes. "You know who I haven't heard of in a while." Kurt pondered. "Nizlopi."

"Ahh. They haven't had a song out in ages! I only remember that JCB song from ages ago." Noah said.

"Yeah. I like that song." Kurt told him.

It was silent for a few more minutes. _"Well I'm rumbling in this JCB." _Puck started singing.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"_I'm 5 years old and my dad's a giant sitting beside me."_ He carried on singing, a smirk on his face.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"_And the engine rattles my bum like beserk, while we're singing, don't forget your shovel if you want to go to work." _

"Noah, stop singing!" Kurt laughed.

Noah just grinned. _"My dad's probably had a bloody hard day but he's been good fun and bubblin and joking away." _ Noah's singing temporarily distracted them from the fact the plane was taking off.

"Noah, seriously!"

"_And the procession of cars stuck behind are getting all impatient and angry but we don't mind." _

Mercedes turned around as she heard Puck was singing. He winked at her and she smiled gently, nodding in approval of what Puck was trying to do.

"_And we're holding up the bypass, woah, me and my dad having a top laugh, oh woah, I'm sitting on the toolbox, woah, and I'm so glad I'm not at school boss, so glad I'm not at school, oh no."_

"Noah Puckerman stop singing!" Kurt laughed.

"Make me." Noah smiled. "_And we pull over to let cars-"_

Noah was cut off by Kurt's lips on his own. A hard, bruising kiss. Noah looked at him with wide eyes. "You said make me…" Kurt trailed off.

Noah just laughed and held Kurt's hand. It was a few minutes before Kurt realised something. "Hey! How did you know I didn't like the take off when flying?" He asked.

"I have my sources." Puck winked.

"You're amazing you know that right?" Kurt told him.

"It's been said before." Noah laughed as Kurt hit him.

GLEE

The air hostess came to Puck and Kurt and asked them what they wanted. After they ordered the waitress stood and spoke to Puck.

"Hey gorgeous what's your name?" She asked twiddling her hair around her finger.

Puck saw Kurt look away and it hurt him that Kurt still thought he was gonna flirt. "Err. Puck. My name's Puck."

"What's your real name sweetie? Puck is a nickname right?" She giggled.

"Yeah but when I don't know someone, my name is Puck." Noah told her.

The air hostess then noticed his hand joined with Kurt's and Kurt looking away awkwardly. She blushed.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I never would of- I wouldn't of tried…" She tried to explain to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay." He said.

"I'm really sorry." She said one last time before moving on.

Puck grinned at Kurt and kissed his cheek.

GLEE

"Puck, you wanna wake Kurt up?" Mr Schue told him when the plane was almost landing.

Puck pouted, actually _pouted._ "Can't I carry him?" He asked.

The Glee club giggled. "Sorry but I don't think the custom officers will approve of you carrying a sleeping Kurt out of the plane." Mr Schue laughed.

Puck pouted one more time before slowly waking Kurt up. "Kurt, we're landing in New York."

"Where!" Kurt sat up straight away.

Puck chuckled. "All around us, we're landing."

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt cried looking out the window as if it was New York City already, instead of just an ordinary looking airport.

"Let's go." Puck whispered clutching Kurt's hand.

GLEE

The club found the hotel with ease. Now they just had to sort out rooms. "Alright everyone pick one or two people they want to be in a room with." Mr Schue told them.

Puck and Kurt clung to each other, not caring about anyone else.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to let you two share…" Mr Schue scratched his head and turned to Emma who had come along to help out. "What do you think?"

"Well…as long as they behave…I'm not sure." She said.

"Come on Mr Schue. The rule is, no boys with girls." Puck reminded him.

"But you that rule is so there are no…shenanigans at night. How do I know you two wont…" Mr Schue looked awkward and Kurt flushed red.

"Really Mr Schue, when have I, ever, _ever, _had sex in an inappropriate place?" Puck asked grinning.

Mr Schue raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry boys. I think we should just make it so no couples are allowed in the same room. So Rachel and Finn you have to split too."

"Ah okay. In that case, me and Kurt have decided that our relationship isn't working out. We are no longer a couple." Puck told the group grinning.

"Nice try Puck." Mr Schue thought for a second. "Okay boys in one room, girls and Kurt in the other."

Kurt and Puck sighed and pouted. "See you later baby. I'll get unpacked and come visit you?" Puck said.

"Okay."

Puck leaned in and kissed Kurt, not caring that Mr Schue, Miss Pilsbury and a couple of the Glee club were still in the corridor. He swiped his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, begging for entrance. This was the first make out they'd had in ages and were determined to make it good. Finn looked around awkwardly.

"Puck man. You're in the middle of the corridor." He told him.

Puck sighed and broke away, leaving Kurt with his mouth still a little open in the daze of the kiss. "Come on then let's get unpacked." He sighed one last time, kissed Kurt on the cheek and picked his bags up, following Finn to his room.

GLEE

"Hey girls, Kurt. Turn the lights off now and get some sleep. It's been a long day." Mr Schue called in from the door.

"Sure thing Mr Schue." Merecedes called.

They heard him walk away and yell into the boys room the same thing. About 10 minutes and some giggling later there was a quick knock at the door.

"What the Hell?" Tina asked the girls and Kurt.

They all shrugged. "I'll go." Rachel said, walking swiftly to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Berry. It's me, Puck, let me in." Puck whispered from the other side of the door.

"Puck?" Rachel asked loudly. Kurt's head jerked up.

"Shh! Let me in!" He whispered frantically.

"How do I know you are not some pervert pretending to be Puck?" She demanded as everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Oh my God." Puck sighed. "What do you want me to say to prove myself?"

"Admit something secret."

"Um…I'm in love with Kurt?" He tried.

Quinn and Mercedes aww'ed and Kurt blushed. "That's not a secret dumbass." Santana called to the door. "We all know you're in love with the fairy."

"But you guys blatantly know it's me!" Puck protested.

"Not good enough…." Rachel told him, grinning.

"Okay…something secret…something secret. Aha! Kurt will know it's me. I'm a cuddler! It's my biggest secret okay?" Puck admitted. The girls were having trouble keeping their giggles under control.

"It's him." Kurt said proudly as Rachel opened the door to reveal a bright red Puck.

"You guys so owe us for not telling Mr Schue Puck's sleeping here." Santana pointed out.

They both grinned and Puck bundled Kurt into his arms, where they fell asleep.

**So, I'm not as satisfied with this chapter. But hey, the next one will be better! Honest! I have a lot of ideas for what they're gonna do in New York but I had to get the flight out of the way. Hope you liked it and review as always :)**


End file.
